Western Football League
The Western Football League is a football league in South West England, covering Bristol, Cornwall, Devon, Somerset, western Dorset, parts of Gloucestershire and Wiltshire. The league's current main sponsor is Toolstation, so it is also known as the Toolstation League. Recent restructuring of the English football league system has placed the two divisions, known as the Premier Division and Division One (each a maximum of twenty-two clubs) at the ninth and tenth tiers overall, known as Step 5 and Step 6 of the National League System. The champion club may apply for promotion to a Step 4 league, which in practice will almost certainly be the Southern League Division One South and West. Below the Western League are four local leagues covering smaller areas, the Gloucestershire County League, the Somerset County League, the Dorset Premier Football League and the Wiltshire League. The South West Peninsula League Premier Division is also a feeder to the Western League but due to having Step 6 status (the same level as the Western League Division One), it feeds directly into the Western League Premier Division. History The league was formed in 1892 as the Bristol & District League, and became the Western League in 1895. (There is also a Bristol & District League today, but this is a feeder league to the Gloucestershire County League). In the years before World War II, many teams played in both the Southern and Western Leagues; the Western League was considered as secondary to the Southern League. On four occasions, member clubs have lifted the FA Vase, Tiverton Town twice, Taunton Town once and most recently Truro City, who beat A.F.C. Totton in 2007 at the first final to be held at the new Wembley Stadium before a competition record crowd of 27,754. Truro City were the only one of the three to win the FA Vase while in Division One, while none are current members of the Western League, as all three have since progressed to the Southern League. List of 2019–20 member clubs Premier Division: * Bitton * Bradford Town * Bridgwater Town * Bridport * Brislington * Buckland Athletic * Cadbury Heath * Chipping Sodbury Town * Clevedon Town * Cribbs * Exmouth Town * Hallen * Keynsham Town * Odd Down * Plymouth Parkway * Roman Glass St. George * Shepton Mallet * Street * Tavistock * Wellington * Westbury United Division One: * Almondsbury * Ashton & Backwell United * Bishops Lydeard * Bishop Sutton * Bristol Telephones * Calne Town * Cheddar * Corsham Town * Devizes Town * Hengrove Athletic * Lebeq United * Longwell Green Sports * Oldland Abbotonians * Portishead Town * Radstock Town * Sherborne Town * Warminster Town * Welton Rovers * Wells City * Wincanton Town Founder members * Bedminster (later merged with Bristol South End to form Bristol City) * Clevedon (later Clevedon Town) * Clifton Association * Eastville Rovers (later Bristol Rovers) * Mangotsfield * St. George (later merged with Roman Glass F.C. to form Roman Glass St George) * Trowbridge Town * Warmley * Wells List of champions Teams promoted to Southern League (since 1946) External links *Official Site *Western League -Fixtures, Results and Tables Category:Western Football League Category:Football leagues in England